Many electrical subsystems are used on marine vehicles and other off road vehicles. A good example is the sound producing device marine vehicles are required to have. In order to comply with typical navigation rules, and for distress signaling purposes, all marine vehicles must typically carry a sound producing device (whistle, horn, siren, etc.) capable of a 4-second blast audible for ½ mile. Marine vehicles larger than 12 m are also usually required to have a bell. The sound producing device, as well as many other subsystems, are generally operated by the user of the marine vehicle who activates a corresponding switch. On luxury boats, there are many subsystems and many subsystem switches. The subsystem switches are often provided as an alignment of similar switches disposed side by side on the dashboard of the marine vehicle, and selecting the appropriate switch for activating a subsystem is confusing. In current systems, the switches disposed on the dashboard of marine vehicles are powered by the marine vehicle battery power.
Since the switches are not provided at an intuitive position for the user, a dangerous delay may result when the user tries to activate the corresponding subsystem in the event of an emergency.